


U Got Kik? ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, ace! frank, ashley supplies them with illegal substances somebody call the police, everyone is queer sorry i dont make the rules, franki makes puns and everyone loves her, non binary character, non binary!josh dun, non binary!kellin quinn, queerplatonic josh and tyler!, transboy! tyler joseph, transgirl! frank iero, tyler is a good christian boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your generic squad group chat fic with queerplatonic! joshler, transgirl! frank iero and bisexual! brendon urie.</p><p>alternative title: a Mess (tm)</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

- **spaceboy**  added **everylivingthing** , **beepboop** , **beepboopsbae** and **melmeanie** \-              

 **spaceboy:**  sup fuckers

 

 **beepboop** : what the fuck is this

 **beepboop** : i hate u people what the fuck josh,,,                                                                    

 **spaceboy:**  brendon that's homophobic

      

 **beepboop** : me, a bisexual        

 

 **spaceboy** : hey it happens

 

 **beepboop** : shut the fuck up josh  

 **beepboop** : where is everyone else

 

 **everylivingthing** : lurking

 

 **melmeanie** : hello frens

 

 **beepboop** : melanie! tyler! my sweet summer children

 

 **melmeanie** : brendon......we are older than u

 

 **beepboop** : melanie...tyler....my,,, sweet. summer children...

- **beepboopsbae** changed the chat name to **a** **Mess (tm)** \-      

 

- **melmeanie** added **no.way** and **frankiyeahro** -

                                       

 **everylivingthing** : franki!! 

 

 **beepboop** : franki! my one true love

 

 **spaceboy** : she's beauty, she's grace

                                                            

 **frankiyeahro** : gr(ace)

 

 **beepboop** : ayyyyyeee 

 

 **no.way** : ayeeee

 

 **beepboopsbae** : aye

 

 **frankiyeahro** : so a group chat huh

 **frankiyeahro** : things are getting srs

 

 **spaceboy** : i thought it was time we took our relationship to the next level

 

 **everylivingthing** : stop that       

 **everylivingthing** : i can't believe we've become so generic

 **everylivingthing** : a group chat?????? i thought we were not like the other girls  

                   

 **spaceboy** : well u may not be but i apparently am

 

 **frankiyeahro** : ye me too

 

 **no.way** : same 

 

 **everylivingthing** : disgusting

 

 **spaceboy** : tyler stop being so bitter

 

 **beepboop** : salty cunt

 

 **melmeanie** : bRENDON

 

 **beepboopsbae** : i can't believe this language,,,

 

 **frankiyeahro** : (frank)ly brendon i am disappointed

 

 **everylivingthing** : franki.....stop that

 

 **frankiyeahro** : don't u oppress me tyler joseph i will rek u

 

 **no.way** : #getrekt

 **no.way** : also where tf are pete and patrick 

 

 **spaceboy** : i'm not sure this chat is old enough to be subjected to that level of homosexuality

 

 **melmeanie** : josh u added brendon and ryan....

 

 **spaceboy** : fuck tru

 

- **spaceboy**  added **lunchbox** and **edgelord** -

 

 **no.way** : hey losers welcome to hell

 

 **everylivingthing** : *banging pots and pans together* WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO

 

 **spaceboy** : tyler i'm breaking up with you

 

 **everylivingthing** : josh...sweetie we aren't dating 

 

 **spaceboy** : idk can u break up with queer platonic partners cause i'm doing it

 

 **edgelord** : oh shit

                                   

 **lunchbox** : trouble in paradise

 

 **melmeanie** : i'm glad arospec people have as much relationship drama as we do

 **melmeanie** : it's reassuring

  

 **everylivingthing** : im glad my pain helps u mel

 

 **melmeanie** : :')

 

 **beepboopsbae** : so anyway

 **beepboopsbae** : what are u guys writing for ur english essay

 


	2. Chapter 2

**spaceboy** : guys tyler won't stop quoting the bee movie im kicking him out

 

**lunchbox** : tyler.....why

 

**everylivingthing** :  never thought i'd make it. 

**everylivingthing** : three days grade school, three days high school. those were awkward. 

 

**no.way** : tyler please have mercy

 

**everylivingthing** : three days college. i'm glad i took a day and hitchhiked around the hive.

 

**edgelord** : you did come back different

 

**spaceboy** : don't encourage him!!!

 

**lunchbox** : pete it's over

**lunchbox** : tyler it was nice knowing ya

 

- **lunchbox** has left the chat-

 

**melmeanie** : i'm crying

**melmeanie** : rip

 

- **spaceboy** has removed **everylivingthing** from the chat-       

 

**melmeanie** : shits getting real

 

- **beepboopsbae** has removed **edgelord** from the chat-                 

 

**no.way** : good fucking riddance

 

**beepboopsbae** : yikes              

                                

- **spaceboy** has added **lunchbox** to the chat-

 

**lunchbox** : good

 

**spaceboy** : now that we've taken out the trash

**spaceboy** : what is everyone doing this weekend

 

**beepboop** : ry is staying at mine friday night

 

**beepboopsbae** : ^

 

**beepboop** : but other than that we are free fren

 

**lunchbox** : i am also free i have no life outside of you guys

 

**frankiyeahro** : same

 

**no.way** : me too

 

**melmeanie** : same

 

**spaceboy** : sick

**spaceboy** : movie marathon???

**spaceboy** : (tyler is fake sobbing into my pillow someone help this boy)

 

**melmeanie** : hell yeah

 

**lunchbox** : sure

                                

**frankiyeahro** : me n gee will be there        

 

**beepboop** : we're down

**beepboop** : wait                     

 

- **beepboop** has added **edgelord** and **everylivingthing** to the chat-       

 

**edgelord** : about fucking tim

**edgelord** : *time

 

**melmeanie** : tim

 

**beepboopsbae** : TIM

 

**lunchbox** : who is tim and why are u fucking him

 

- **edgelord** has changed their nickname to **tim** -

 

**everylivingthing** : good

 

**frankiyeahro** : good

 

**everylivingthing** : please keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times

 

- **lunchbox** has removed **everylivingthing** from the chat-

 

**lunchbox** : bye bitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a very long, very trans chapter enjoy

****

 

 

 **everylivingthing** : #bants with the grandma at dinner

 **everylivingthing** : she called me my birth name and everyone just dropped their cutlery and stared at her

 **everylivingthing** : and my mom was like....carol....pls

 

 **melmeanie** : CAROL PLS

 

 **no.way** : are u okay my sweet son

 

 **everylivingthing** : ya it's just a bit annoying like grandma i have stubble now i am no longer sophia thanks

 

 **beepboop** : yikes

 

 **beepboopsbae** : petition to fucking rek tyler's grandma

 

 **frankiyeahro** : signed and shared

 

 **everylivingthing** : guys pls

 **everylivingthing** : she is old and tiny

 

 **lunchbox** : it's gonna happen

 

 **melmeanie** : *dropkicks tyler's grandma*

 

 **everylivingthing** : i am calling the POLICE melanie do not dropkick carol she has arthritis

 

 **melmeanie** : i'm gonna do iT

 

- **beepboop** has changed the chat name to **_carol pls_** -

 

 **no.way** : poor carol

 

 **spaceboy** : poor carol my ASS she deadnamed my sweet sweet tyler joseph the light of my life, my sun, moon and stars

 

 **frankiyeahro** : me: *vomiting*

 **frankiyeahro** : get out of here with ur homosexuality

 

 **spaceboy** : fuck u

 

 

 **frankiyeahro** : yeah no thanks

 

 **everylivingthing** : wow josh,,,, stop forcing ur lifestyle on us straights

 

 **spaceboy** : i am being TA R GETED

 

 **frankiyeahro** : sweatie:)

 

 **spaceboy** : i hate u all

 

 **lunchbox** : so

 **lunchbox** : pete's in the ER

 

 **beepboop** : wtf

 

 **melmeanie** : is he ok what happened

 

 **everylivingthing** : WHAT

 

 **spaceboy** : what's going on

 

 **lunchbox** : he's okay

 **lunchbox** : he just got himself into an unfortunate situation

 

 **beepboopsbae** : explain

 

 **no.way** : did he get something stuck up his ass

 

 **lunchbox** :...yes

 

 **frankiyeahro** : WHAT

 

 **spaceboy** : holy shit

 

 **beepboopsbae** : this is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole entire life

 

 **melmeanie** : i'm crying

 **melmeanie** : what was it

 

 **lunchbox** : so is he

 **lunchbox** : u know those like rly tiny bottles of alcohol u can get

 

 **spaceboy** : PETE WHY

 

 **frankiyeahro** : PETER

 **frankiyeahro** : pete u have a perfectly good man with a perfectly good penis why would u do this to urself

 

 **no.way:** how did it get stuck i'm so concerned

 

 **lunchbox** : idk but it is definitely stuck

 

 **beepboop** : i need to tweet this shit

 

 **everylivingthing** : brendon no

 

 **beepboop** : brendon yES

 

 **spaceboy** : oh boy

 

 **tim:** guys

 

 **melmeanie** : PETER

 

 **frankiyeahro** : pete. son

 

 **tim:** so have u guys been informed

 

 **spaceboy** : unfortunately

 

 **tim** : lol

 

 **beepboopsbae** : i cannot believe this

 **beepboopsbae** : i just told my mom she's in tears

 

 **tim** : RYAN WHY

 

 **beepboop** : ryan....why

 

 **tim:** GUYS APPARENTLY THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE WITH SOMETHING UP THEIR ASS

 

 **everylivingthing** : lord why

 **everylivingthing** : none of u are free from sin

 

 **tim** : i am on a mission

 

 **lunchbox** : he just limped off in search. will keep u updated

 

 **tim** : well

 **tim** : that was an adventure

 

 **lunchbox** : he just returned with a tiny human with emo hair who is also limping

 

 **tim:** they're not that tiny

 

 **lunchbox** : they're pretty tiny

 

 **melmeanie** : did u ask what's up their ass

 

 **beepboop** : i need updates for my twitter pls pete

 

 **beepboopsbae** : my mom is #hooked what happened

 

 **tim** : ffs u guys

 **tim** : it is sadly less exciting that what's up my ass

 **tim** : it's just a regular old vibrator

 

 **no.way** : how do u people do this i am still so cONCERNED

 **no.way** : have u ever heard of lube

 

 **tim:** fuck off gerard no one likes u

 

 **spaceboy** : oh shit

 

 **everylivingthing** : i do believe u just got rekt sir

 

 **no.way** : fight me

 

 **tim** : omw after this thing gets removed from my anal cavity

 

 **everylivingthing** : stop that

 

 **tim** : the person just gave me their info should i add them

 

 **melmeanie** : pete no

 

 **spaceboy** : strangers? in my chat? it's more likely than you'd think

 

 **tim:** i'm doing it

 

 **beepboopsbae** : patrick stop him

 

 **lunchbox** : i'm not his babysitter

 

 **spaceboy** : ugh

 

- **tim** has added **thebomb.comv2-**

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : what

 

 **tim** : hey kellin

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : hello

 **thebomb.comv2** : pete why is ur name tim

 

 **tim** : i made a typo this one time

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : right

 

 **frankiyeahro** : stranger....introduce urself

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** uh

 **thebomb.comv2** : i'm kellin and my pronouns are they/them and i like pasta

 **thebomb.comv2:** like a lot

 

 **frankiyeahro** : omg

 

 **everylivingthing** : HELLO FELLOW TRANS PERSON

 

 **frankiyeahro** : *heavy breathing*

 

 **beepboop** : oh here they go

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** omg

 **thebomb.comv2** : what are ur guys' pronouns

 

 **frankiyeahro** : she/her

 **frankiyeahro** : and if u use anything else my trans ass will skin u

 

 **everylivingthing** : he/him and likewise if u use anything else u will be skinned

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : ,,,, two whole trans people? i'm squealing i don't have any other trans friends irl

 

 **tim** : aw kellin looks so happy rn

 

 **frankiyeahro** : aw

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** what about everyone elses pronouns

 

 **no.way:** sweet bean

 **no.way** : i use he/him but tbh i don't really mind i don't see pronouns as having genders so they are all cool

 

 **frankiyeahro** : i didn't know that

 **frankiyeahro** : noted

 

 **beepboop** : he/him!

 

 **beepboopsbae** : he/him/his also

 

 **lunchbox** : i use he/him

 

 **melmeanie** : she/her

 

 **tim** : he/him pal

 

 **spaceboy** : they/them tbh

 

 **melmeanie** :....what

 **melmeanie** : since when joSHUA DUN HAVE I BEEN MISGENDERING U

 **melmeanie** : my child i am so sorry

 

 **beepboop** : okay jish!!! thank u for telling us

 

 **frankiyeahro** : i am. emotional

 

 **lunchbox** : lms if u are proud of the child that u raised josh dun

 

 **tim** : (thumbs up emoji)

 

 **frankiyeahro** : (several thumbs up emojis)

 

 **everylivingthing** : *sobbing*  i am so proud of my platonic life partner josh dun

 **everylivingthing** : who may or may not have had me egging them on to send their pronouns for five minutes 

 **everylivingthing** : and is now lowkey crying and whispering "i love everyone"

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : my Child       

 **thebomb.comv2** : idk u but i am Proud and u are my child now

 

 **melmeanie** : petition for us to go to josh's house and group hug

 

 **no.way** : already omw

 

- **spaceboy** has changed their nickname to **spacekid** -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vague tw for a mental health related episode/depression/implied self harm and hospitals
> 
> it's not that dark tho i promise

 

- **beepboop** has changed their nickname to **The** **Forehead** -

 

 **melmeanie** : brendon why

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** i bet u 80 dollars that that's ryan on brendon's phone  

 

 **melmeanie** : why 80 dollars

 **melmeanie** : that's weirdly specific

 

 **The Forehead** : cough it up guys n gals n nb pals

 

 **spacekid** : ryan ffs stop cyber bullying your boyfriend

     

 **The Forehead** : you don't own me dun

                                        

 **spacekid** : fight me ross

 

 **frankiyeahro** : #squaddrama 

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** no thanks

 

 **tim** : where is brendon and why do u have his phone

 **tim** : what have u done to him

 

 **frankiyeahro** : i think u mean

 

 **spacekid** : D O NOT

 

 **frankiyeahro** : what have u DUN to him

 

 **everylivingthing** : stop that

 

 **spacekid** : i am disgusted bye

 

- **spacekid** has left the chat-    

 

 **thebomb.comv2:** franki i can't believe you've done this

 

 **The Forehead** : he's in the shower chill

 

 **melmeanie** : look what u made them do franki

 **melmeanie** : their own chat,,, their own Child

 

 **frankiyeahro** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **melmeanie** : ffs

 

- **everylivingthing** has added **spacekid** to the chat-

 

 **everylivingthing** : if i have to suffer so do u asshole

 

 **spacekid** : :'(

 

 **no.way** : guys i am trying to do HOMEWORK can u keep ur buzzing to a minimum thanx

 

 **tim** : fucking nerd

 **tim** : lets throw rocks at him

 

 **everylivingthing** : fucking chill peter

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : i have been in this chat for like a week and i already want to kms

 

 **The Forehead:** yikes

 

 **lunchbox** : is that brendon or ry

 

 **The Forehead** : still me guys

 

 **lunchbox** : ffs

       

 

-

 

 

 **The Forehead** : ryan what the fUck

 

 **beepboopsbae** : sorry babe xxxxx love u lots xxx 

 

 **melmeanie** : fuck

 

 **The Forehead** : we're breaking up

 

 **beepboopsbae** : bye bitch xxxx

 

 **spacekid** : oh my god

 

 **everylivingthing** : please stop this

 

- **beepboopsbae** has changed their nickname to **ryan** -

 

 **lunchbox** : OH MY GOD

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : savage

 

 **The Forehead** : the disR ES PECT

 

 **frankiyeahro** : oh my god ryan please

 

 **tim** : my children pls settle

 

- **The Forehead** has changed their nickname to **Brendon//17//Bi//Single ;)-**

 

 **spacekid:** BYE

 

 **melmeanie** : B Y E 

 

 **ryan** : okay u win asshole

 

 **Brendon//17//Bi//Single ;):** i won an asshole???? is it urs                           

 

 **everylivingthing** : SI NNE R  S

 

 **lunchbox** : *crossing myself* forgive me father for i have sinned forgive me father for i have sinned forgive me f ath er forgive me i have sinned

 

 **tim** : ur all FILTHY SINNERS

 

 **spacekid:** guys please this chat is still a baby stop subjecting her to this FILTH

 

 **ryan:** stop gendering the chat josh

 

 **spacekid:** make me fuckwad

 

 **no.way:** /sigh

 **no.way:** u guys are the worst

 

 **melmeanie** : u guys need to go tf to sleep we have school in 5 hours

 

 **spacekid** : we're rebels, mel, what can i say

 

 **melmeanie** : go TF to sleep josh

 

 **spacekid** : yes mom

 

 **no.way** : heck

 

 **tim** : we've been told

 

- **Brendon//17//Bi//Single ;)** has changed their nickname to **beepboop** -

 

- **ryan** has changed their nickname to **beepboopsbae** -

 

 **frankiyeahro** : peace has been restored

 

 **lunchbox** : night gays

 

 **melmeanie** : sleep well my sweet sweet children

 

 

 

-

 

 

 **everylivingthing** : guys

 **everylivingthing** : gusy is anyone awake

 **everylivingthing** : please i

 **everylivingthing** :  f cuk 

 

-

 

 **everylivingthing** : i fu  ekd up

 **everylivingthing** : anyomw??

 

-

 

- **everylivingthing** has left the chat-

 

-

 

 

 **lunchbox** : ty???? 

 

-

 

 **lunchbox** : guys

 **lunchbox** : guys someone wake tf up tyler isn't answering his phone

 

-

 

 **beepboop** : what's going on

 

 **melmeanie** : nononono he won't answer someone call josh

 

 **lunchbox** : on it rn

 

 **melmeanie** : ok

 **melmeanie** : i'm gonna try the house phone

 

 **spacekid** : anyone heard anything i'm freaking the fuck out

 

 **beepboop** : ive called like 10 times

 **beepboop** : anyone got his mom's number

 

 **spacekid** : no i haven't fuck should i go to his house?????????? 

 

 **lunchbox** : that might be a good idea try that

 

 **spacekid** : ok i will keep u updated im gonna go get dressed

 

-

 

 **spacekid** : no ones home

 **spacekid** : or no ones answering

 

 **melmeanie** : fuck

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : what's going on

 

 **lunchbox** : think somethings happened to tyler check the chat

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : FUCk

 

 **tim** : anyone got hold of him?

 

 **spacekid** : no

 

 **melmeanie** : no

 

 **lunchbox** : no

 

 **beepboop** : no

 

 **tim** : fuck

 **tim** : we have school in 20 do we go????????

 

 **melmeanie** : we gotta

 **melmeanie** : i'm sure we'll hear from him okay please don't worry too much

 

 **spacekid** : i'm going to die i feel sick where is he

 

 **melmeanie** : sweetie it's gonna be alright

 

 

-

 

 **frankiyeahro** : he's not in sociology

 

 **tim** : can confirm no bean in sociology 

 

 **spacekid** : has the teacher said anything

 

 **frankiyeahro** : no but she keeps givinf us weird looks i think she knows

 

 **spacekid** : fuck

 

-

 

 **beepboop** : TYLER JUST CALLED ME 

 

 **melmeanie** : WHATS HAPPENING

 

- **beepboop** has added **everylivingthing** to the chat-         

 

 **frankiyeahro** : bean??????

 

 **everylivingthing** : hey guys

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : tyler 

 

 **everylivingthing** : hi um

 **everylivingthing** : sorry if i worried anyone i'm not dead

 

 **melmeanie** : we're just so glad you're okay

 

 **spacekid** : i lvoe u so much u asshole we were so worried

 

 **everylivingthing** : im so sorry i didnt mean to worry anyone i love u all

 

 **beepboopsbae** : can u tell us what happened?

 

 **tim** : ^

 

 **everylivingthing** : um

 **everylivingthing** : so uh

 **everylivingthing** : long story short something happened and i'm probably getting hospitalised

 

 **spacekid** : what

 **spacekid** : what's going on are u ok?? are u sick

 

 **frankiyeahro** : my sweet son what is happening

 

 **beepboopsbae** : ????

 

 **everylivingthing** : i got diagnosed with something idrk much about it tbh but they need to treat me so like

 

 **tim:** what is it

 

 **thebomb.comv2** :  are u gonna be okay

 

 **everylivingthing** : bipolar disorder

 **everylivingthing** : idk im in pretty bad shape right now and have been for a while i guess

 

 **spacekid** : where r u??? can i come see u??

 

 **everylivingthing** : i don't think that's a good idea 

 **everylivingthing** : i'm at home right now i just got back from the ER

 

 **tim** : what happened????????

 

 **everylivingthing** : well i didn't get something stuck up my ass

 

 **tim** : hey now

 

 **everylivingthing** : i'm gonna be ok tho guys i'm getting help 

 

 **melmeanie** : ur gonna be just fine sweetie            

 

 **everylivingthing** : sweatie:)

 

 **melmeanie** : tyler pls

 

 **everylivingthing** : :p

 

 **no.way** : ty guy i love u so much

 

 **frankiyeahro** : me too    

 

 **lunchbox** : same

 

 **beepboop** : me too    

     

 **thebomb.comv2:** ^

                                        

 **beepboopsbae** : we all love u a lot  

 

 **spacekid** : not as much as me tho      

 

 **no.way** : josh this is not a contest

 

 **spacekid** : yes it is and i'm winning

 

 **everylivingthing** : u guuuuuyyyys 

 

- **lunchbox** has changed the chat name to **tyler joseph fan club-**

 

 **everylivingthing:** group hug

 


	5. Chapter 5

- **everylivingthing** has left the chat-

 

 **lunchbox** : i'm so sad

 

 **spacekid** : he's only gonna be gone for 3 weeks it'll be okay

 **spacekid** : i think we can visit him on weekends? i'll have to check with his mom tho

 

 **lunchbox** : i can't believe we didn't realise something was wrong

 

 **melmeanie** : it happens man he was good at hiding it         

 **melmeanie** : it's no ones fault 

 **melmeanie** : he can't help it and we couldn't have done a lot even if we knew

 

 **lunchbox** : still i wish we could've done something

 

 **no.way** : alright this is too depressing for my liking who wants to come over and watch netflix

 

 **lunchbox** : me!!!

 

 **frankiyeahro** : me

 

 **beepboop** : me and ry are on our way lol

 

 **no.way:** the doors unlocked fam

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : am i invited

 

 **no.way:** of course 

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : dm me ur address?

 

 **melmeanie** : i can't i have the flu fml

 

 **spacekid** : yeah i'll come i just gotta shower and stuff

 

 **tim** : i'm grounded :/

 

 **no.way** : u guys better bring food cause we ain't got any

 

 **lunchbox** : :p

 

-

 

- **spacekid** has removed **frankiyeahro** from the chat-

 

 **melmeanie** : what

 

 **lunchbox** : oh my god

 

 **tim:** what did she do now

 

 **beepboopsbae** : franki: what do u call a bisexual genderqueer person

josh: please no

franki: non BInary *disgusting cackling*

 

 **melmeanie** : *tyler voice* stop that 

 

 **tim** : franki

 **tim** : the light of my life

 

 **lunchbox** : excuse me bITCH

 

 **tim** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

- **tim** has added **frankiyeahro** to the chat-

 

 **frankiyeahro** : thank u son i cannot believe these traitors

 

 **no.way** : kellin pissed themself for a solid 3 minutes i hate them

 **no.way** : /video attachment

 

 **melmeanie** : my CHILD they're so cute

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : excuse me sweatie i am not cute i am manly as heck

 

 **melmeanie** : kellin....my genderqueer baby,,,,,,,, 

 

 **thebomb.comv2** : QUEER? excuse me honey i am a child of god

 

- **thebomb.comv2** has changed their nickname to **jesus2** -

 

 **beepboop** : F ucK

 

 **tim** : tyler is going to be so offended when he sees that

 

 **jesus2** : is tyler a christian

 

 **tim** : yes

 

 **spacekid** : yes

 

 **jesus2** : aw

 

 **melmeanie** : well my pagan ass is laughing idk about u guys

 

 **beepboopsbae** : (thumbs up emoji) 

 

 **no.way:** guys be QUIET we are trying to watch the human centipede

 

 **tim** : what the fuck

 **tim** : love yourselves

 

 **melmeanie** : guys no

 

 **frankiyeahro** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯      

 

 

-

 

 **frankiyeahro** : brendon and ry are sucking each others tongues this is the worst moment of my entire life

 

 **tim** : gross

 

 **no.way** : lms if ryden are the bane of your life

 

 **beepboop** : leave us alone we are but small gays 

 

 **melmeanie** : brendon u are not small have u seen the size of ur forehead

 

 **beepboop** : hey now

 

 **lunchbox** : oh my god

 

 **beepboop** : mom pls

 

 **melmeanie** : brendon if u call me mom one more time u are getting #kicked

                   

 **beepboop** : fight me martinez

 

 **spacekid** : guys pls

 **spacekid** : no violence in my group chat

 

 **beepboop** : sorry daddy

 

 **spacekid** : i hate you

 **spacekid** : so much

 **spacekid** : if i weren't so comfy rn i would be kicking ur aSS

 

 **beepboopsbae** : :/

 

 **melmeanie** : josh u literally just said no violence in ur group chat     

 

 **spacekid** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

.

 

 **no.way** : we ordered pizza HECK YEAH

 

 **tim** : don't say the p word im gonna nut

 

 **lunchbox** : pete why

 

 **jesus2** : me too pete

 **jesus2** : gonna shove an entire pizza up my ass

 

 **melmeanie** : that's hot

 

 **jesus2** : thank

 

 **spacekid** : stop flirting i'm gonna throw up

 

 **melmeanie** : stop oppressing us josh what the fuck i can't believe this

 

 **spacekid** : FIGHT ME MARTINEZ

 

 **melmeanie** : why does everyone wanna fight me today 

 

 **beepboop** : its not just today

 

 **melmeanie** : hey now


	6. Chapter 6

**melmeanie** : who wants to come be gay with me i'm bored

 

 **jesus2** : i am omw so fast

 **jesus2** : gotta BLAST!!!

 

 **melmeanie** : omg kell pls

 

 **beepboopsbae** : *under breath* otp otp otp otp

 

 **beepboop** : *through a megaphone* OTP OTP OTP OTP

 

 **spacekid** : can u kids be quiet some of us are trying to jack off

        

 **frankiyeahro** : i am OUTY bye      

 

 **spacekid** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **beepboop** : don't u mean

 **beepboop** : ¯\\_(ツ)-, 

 **beepboop** : (cause ur jacking off)

 

 **spacekid** : u stop that ur killing my mood

 

 **beepboop** : good

 **beepboop** : filthy sinner

 

 **spacekid** : FUCK U             

 

- **beepboop** has changed **spacekid** 's nickname to **sinnerkid** -

 

 **sinnerkid** : ur dead to me

 

 **melmeanie** : o h mygoah

 

 **frankiyeahro** : im screaming

 

 **no.way** : u all need to be fucking stopped

 

 **sinnerkid** : i feel personally attacked

 **sinnerkid** : victimised,,, in my own group chat

 

 **lunchbox** : get rekt

 

 **sinnerkid** : :'(

 

 

-

 

 **jesus2** : /image attached

 **jesus2** : we so cute fear us       

 

 **tim** : BABIES

           

 **beepboopsbae** : *pushing ur faces together* nooooow kiss!

 

 **jesus2** : ryan shut the hell ur mouth

 

 **frankiyeahro** : u guys r having a girls/fem people gathering without me wtf

   

 **jesus2** : franki my demigirl ass misses u come to melanies we can all make out

 

 **beepboop** : *banging pots and pans together* OT3 OT3 OT3 OT3

 

 **tim:** i'm fucking muting u guys 

 

 

-

 

 **melmeanie** : /image attached

 **melmeanie** : we cute #2

 

 **lunchbox** : *sobbing*

 

 **frankiyeahro** : love my fans bless up

 

 **beepboop** : is josh still jacking off

 

 **melmeanie** : it's been 3 hours

 

 **beepboop** : exactly

 

 **sinnerkid** : wtf guys no i was taking personality tests

 

 **no.way** : when are u not

 

 **sinnerkid** : tru 

 

-

 

 **sinnerkid** : so apparently i'm 70% daddy                             

              

 **lunchbox** : living up to ur username i see

 

 **melmeanie** : JOSH U ARE A S E XUAL

 

 **sinnerkid** : MELANIE WHEN R WE FIGHTING

 

 **melmeanie** : kellin just asked if u and tyguy are dating

 **melmeanie** : oh honey,,, sweetie

 

 **beepboop** : did nobody tell kellin

 

 **jesus2** : guys pls this is cyberbullying 

 

 **sinnerkid** : honey sweetie

 **sinnerkid** : me n ty are both on the aromantic spectrum

 

 **jesus2** : oh neat

 

 **sinnerkid** : we are in something called a queerplatonic relationship

 

 **jesus2** : what that

 

 **sinnerkid** : it's like

 **sinnerkid** : if there were a line between a romantic relationship and a platonic relationship. it would be in the middle

 **sinnerkid** : we r platonic gays

 

 **jesus2** : OH that's so cool tf

 

 **sinnerkid** : :')               

 

 **jesus2** : so are u both asexual as well 

 

 **sinnerkid** : i am

 **sinnerkid** : tyler is bisexual

 

 **jesus2** : that's cool

 

 **spacekid** : ya

 

 **jesus2** : what about everyone else

 **jesus2** : how gay r u im at least 5 gay

 

 **beepboop** : i'm about a 9

 

 **jesus2** : heck

     

 **no.way** : 3 gay maybe 4           

 

 **frankiyeahro** : i'm about a 7

 

 **melmeanie** : a 7? franki aren't u like. a homosexual

 

 **frankiyeahro** : eh

 **frankiyeahro** : i like nb people too 

 

 **beepboopsbae** : *gasping for breath* ot3 ot3 ot3 o t 3 

 

 **jesus2** : :-)

 

 **melmeanie** : :-)

 

 **sinnerkid** : whoa whoa whoa

 

 **lunchbox** : hey now THATS gay

 

 **melmeanie** : patrick u r in a homosexual relationship

 

 **lunchbox** : melanie thats gay

 

 **melmeanie** : :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx for reading :-)
> 
> my tumblr is http://genderqueerurie.tumblr.com btw if u wanna hmtfu


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 **sinnerkid** : so tyler gets out in two days im frickin pumped

 

 **melmeanie** : i am WETTING MYSELF

 

 **lunchbox** : my son  :'------)

 

 **beepboop** : pat wtf is that

 

 **lunchbox** : shut ur mouth brendon ur gay

 

 **beepboop** : patrick ur the only 100% homosexual in here

 

 **lunchbox** : ME? HOMOSEXUAL? what the fuuuuuuck

 **lunchbox** : i like GIRL

 **lunchbox** : FOOTBALL

 **lunchbox** : MONSTER TRUCK.

 

- **beepboop** has changed **lunchbox** 's nickname to **:'------)-**

 

 **:'------):** brendon what the fuck i fucking hate you i hope ryan chokes u to death the next time u guys bang and he has to explain to ur conservative mother that u died with a dick up ur gay ass

 

 **melmeanie** : SH I T

 

 **no.way:** f uuuuck

 

 **beepboop** : wtf how did u know i bottom

 

 **:'------):**   :'------)

 

 **frankiyeahro** : fuck

 

 **sinnerkid** : i hate u all this is not what i wanted to create

 

 **jesus2** : rip josh  

 

 **:'------)** : fucking rip   

                         

.

 

 **tim** : and then i was all like no and then he was like you are and i was all like no and he was like but then you are and then i was all like,,, i kind of am. so long story short, he's kind of my boyfriend right now

 

 **no.way** : pete....what

 

 **melmeanie** : I AM SO PRETTTTY

 

 **tim** : you really are 

 

 **jesus2** : FUCK

 **jesus2** :  *enters*  um. excuse me

 

 **melmeanie** : who. the fuck are u

 

 **jesus2** : who the fuck are u

 

 **melmeanie** : i asked u first

 

 **jesus2** : i asked u second

 

 **sinnerkid** : i fucking hate u all          

 

- **tim** has changed the chat name to **i want to** **poop here** -

 

 **no.way:** w HAT

 

 **beepboop** : hey um

 **beepboop** : gossip girl is a good show

            

 **sinnerkid** : remove urself frm my LIFE

 

 **beepboop** : ur so mean to me

 

.

 

- **beepboop** has added **everylivingthing** to the chat-

 

 **everylivingthing** : GAYS 

 **everylivingthing** : i. have returned

 

 **lunchbox** : THERE HE IS

 

 **jesus2** : my BABY

 

 **everylivingthing** : 1) ily guys 2) kellin why is ur nickname jesus2

 

 **jesus2** : bc i am christ himself

 

 **everylivingthing** : sweatie

 

 **beepboopsbae** : WELCOME BACK WE MISSED U SO MUCH

 

 **frankiyeahro** : i missed my bean so much

 

 **everylivingthing** : bro,,,,,,

 

 **frankiyeahro** : bro

 **frankiyeahro** : frankiyeahro more like frankieyeahbro

 

 **everylivingthing** : stop that

 

 **sinnerkid** : get out 

                             

- **frankiyeahro** has changed their nickname to **frankiyeahbro** \-             

 

 **everylivingthing** : ur the worst

 **everylivingthing** : josh no offense but i am outside ur house open ur fucking door     

 

 **sinnerkid** : omg!!!....he's here

 **sinnerkid** : a gay? in my conservative household? it's more likely than you'd think

 

 **melmeanie** : josh ur parents are interracial socialists

 

 **sinnerkid** : shh

 

.

 

 **sinnerkid** : /image attached

**sinnerkid** : my moon my sun my bean

 

 **:'------):** josh u look so happy i might cry

                   

 **sinnerkid** : alright dad

 

 **:'------)** : josh pls

 

 **beepboopsbae** : where tf did u losers get a selfie stick

 

 **sinnerkid** : let us live ry

 

 **everylivingthing** : i forgot lol i met this rlly cool person while i was um

 **everylivingthing** : away

 **everylivingthing** : her name is halsey and she has rlly cool hair       

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : i want to meet this magical creature

 

 **beepboop** : add heeeer

 

- **everylivingthing** has added **hurrikane** to the chat-

 

 **hurrikane** : tyjo!!!!!!!

 

 **everylivingthing** : halsey!!!!

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : *sniffs air* stranger

 

 **hurrikane** : hi!!! i'm ashley/halsey

 **hurrikane** : she/her pronouns  

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : another female??? yes...yes good  

 

 **everylivingthing** : down girl

 

 **sinnerkid** : hi halsey i'm josh!!!! the cutest person in this chat

 

 **everylivingthing** : besides me

 

 **sinnerkid** : besides tyler

 

 **hurrikane** : hi!!!

 

 **everylivingthing** : do u guys wanna hang tomorrow after school i want u to meet halsey

 

 **beepboop** : yes!!!!

 

 **:'------):** ye!!

 

 **tim** : ofc

 

 **hurrikane** : how excite

 

 **everylivingthing** : :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'------)
> 
> also if u don't know what they're referencing https://youtu.be/-STtD96doeo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there are mentions of cannibalism, weight gain and calories in this chapter just a warning babs

**no.way:** i want you all out of my house

 

 **beepboop** : why did u message this instead of speaking

 **beepboop** : what

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : is this bc i made u wear pat's fedora

 **frankiyeahbro** : bc it was a joke bro

 

 **everylivingthing** : IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO

 

 **no.way** : okay i want u out specifically

 

 **beepboopsbae** : leave us alone u love us

 

 **no.way** : no i don't ur all adopted

 

 **jesus2** : /shaking and crying

 

 **hurrikane** : i didn't sign up for this

 

 **beepboop** : fine

 **beepboop** : gerard it's over have fun with ur shitty emo band xoxo

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : hey u leave our band out of this

 

 **no.way** : who gets the band in the divorce

 

 **everylivingthing** : oh my gosh stop this

 

 **:'------):** wtf

 

 **no.way** : hey at least i don't play a tiny guitar and sing about my mom        

 

 **sinnerkid** : hey now

 

 **melmeanie** : fuck

 

 **everylivingthing** : it's called ukulele screamo and it's art  

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : ukulele memeo

 

 **everylivingthing** : don't

 

- **frankiyeahbro** has changed **everylivingthing** 's nickname to **ukulelememeo** -

 

- **tim** has removed **frankiyeahbro** from the chat-

 

 **ukulelememeo** : BYE BITCH

 

 **beepboopsbae** : fuck

 

 **hurrikane** : are u guys always like this

 

 **beepboop** : yes

 

 **no.way** : yes

 

 **hurrikane** : good

 

- **jesus2** has added **frankiyeahbro** to the chat-

 

 **ukulelememeo** : ew

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : >:(

 

 **jesus2** : me: i'm not that gay

me: *sees a girl*

me: *has to sit down for a sec*

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : ME

 

 **melmeanie** : SAME

 

 **hurrikane** : literally me wtf

 

 **:'------)** : ha gay

 

 **melmeanie** : patrick i swear to god

 

 **tim** : me: i'm not that gay

me: *sees patrick*

me: yeah no really boys are gross 

 

 **hurrikane** : ooooOOOH

 

 **sinnerkid** : SH I T

 

 **:'------):** PETER

 

 **tim** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **:'------):** peter,,, what will we tell the kids

 

 **beepboopsbae** : dads please

 

 **tim** : lmao

 **tim** : i'm jk tho patrick is literally about to suck my dick rn i am totes gay

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : BY E 

 

 **beepboop** : stOP

 

 **ukulelememeo** : TMI TMI TMI TMI

 

 **:'------)** : ;)

.

.

 **tim** : patrick's dad just asked if i have a gf

 **tim** : ye his name is patrick u may know him

 

 **:'------)** : when will my dad take the hint

 

 **hurrikane** : my mom is literally the opposite

 **hurrikane** : whenever i have a platonic girl friend round she's like "sweatie is this ur new girlfriend she's lovely" and i'm like mom pls      

 

 **sinnerkid** : aw

 

 **:'------):** i'm gonna write a song called i'm gay and pete is my bf and play it for him. he probably won't get it

              

 **hurrikane** : that's a long title

 

 **tim** : well

 

.  

 

 **no.way** : i have a question

 

 **jesus2** : is it "am i cute" cause the answer is yes

 

 **no.way:** stop

 **no.way:** it's lowkey serious

 

 **hurrikane** : what is up fren

 

 **no.way:** so like

 **no.way** : what does romantic attraction feel like

 

 **sinnerkid** : i'm afraid i can't help u there bud

 

 **tim** : it's like

 **tim** : u look at someone and ur heart gets all happy and u wanna be around them all the time and do gay stuff

 

 **melmeanie** : ^    

 

 **no.way:** that is Vague

 

 **jesus2** : idk how to explain it

 

 **hurrikane** : me neither its just

 **hurrikane** : when u feel it u just know i guess

 

 **no.way** : welp

 

 **ukulelememeo** : *banging fists on the table* one of us one of us

 

 **sinnerkid** : ONE OF US ONE OF US

 

 **beepboopsbae** : stop trying to convert him

 

 **no.way:** they might not need to lol

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : gerard we support u no matter what u big ol gay

 

 **tim:** ^

 

 **no.way** ; u guys,,,,,,,

 

 **sinnerkid** : <3

 

 **no.way** : i might be quoiromantic???? maybe

 

 **ukulelememeo** : one of us one of us

 

 **no.way** : are u guys just straight up aro or

 

 **ukulelememeo** : i am

 

 **sinnerkid** : i'm demi/grey/wtfever

 

 **no.way:** hm

 

- **no.way** has changed their nickname to **absolutelynoway** -

 

 **melmeanie** : omg

 

 **beepboop** : good

.

.

 **:'------)** : fun fact

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : here we go

 

 **hurrikane** : HIT ME

 

 **:'------)** : one kilo of human meat contains 1200 calories

 

 **tim** : WTF

 

 **beepboop** : oh my god what the fuck

 

 **beepboopsbae** : what the fuck the heck                                             

 

 **:'------)** : @cannibals: think about ur health man. think about how much ur gonna gain

 

 **beepboopsbae** : @cannibals: think about ur morality 

 

 **jesus2** : how is hannibal not fat

 

 **hurrikane** : exercise and veggies

 

 **absolutelynoway** : its all that running from the law

 

 **sinnerkid** : he doesn't eat that much he's not a monster

 **sinnerkid** : he shares it with his guests like any civilised cannibal

 

 **tim** : god

 

 **ukulelememeo** : don't bring god into this sin

 

 **beepboop** : don't subject Him to this filth

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : tyler ur such a good lil christian boy

 

 **tim** : kinky 

 

 **beepboop** : pete fuck off

 

.

 

 **melmeanie** : ne n kellin r . drunk

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : WITHOUT ME W  TF

 

 **hurrikane** : wtf i would've bought them Herbs innit why wasn't i invited            

 

 **jesus2** : next time mayb         

 

 **tim** : them herbs

 **tim** : ashley u sinner

 

 **hurrikane** :,,, ok its not like its coke alrite

 

 **ukulelememeo** : ok my straight edge virgin christian eyes did not need to read this

 

 **sinnerkid** : VIRGIN MY ASS

 

 **ukulelememeo** : JOSH NO U STOP 

 

 **hurrikane** : WHAT

 

 **beepboopsbae** : #outed

 

 **melmeanie** : WHO D IS U FUK

 

 **:'------):** groundbreaking stuff here guys

 

 **jesus2** : did u n jishwa do the Succc

 

 **sinnerkid** : well

 

 **ukulelememo** : I HATE U ALL!!!!!!!!

 

 **tim** : OG MY FOS U GUYS thats gay

 

 **ukulelememeo** : OK ITS PLATONIC ITS NOT GAY U STOP BULLYING ME

 

 **sinnerkid** : it was platonic but it's still a bit gay

 

 **ukulelememeo** : /yelling


	9. Chapter 9

  **frankiyeahbro** : WHAT TEAM

 

 **beepboop** : WILDCATS

 

 **jesus2** : WILDCATS   

        

 **:'------):** idk what team but i bat for the other one

 

 **ukulelememeo** : team jacob

 

 **hurrikane** : oh my god

 

 **sinnerkid** : this is a mess 

 

 **ukulelememeo** : franki what do u want

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : a sense of purpose

 

 **ukulelememeo** : ARE U SEARCHING

 **ukulelememeo** : FOR PURPOSE

 **ukulelememeo** : THEN WRITE SOMETHING YE IT MIGHT BE WORTHLESS 

 

 **melmeanie** : tyler shut the fuck up stop quoting ur own song

 

 **ukulelememeo** : NO

 **ukulelememeo** : i do what i motherhecking want martinez

 

 **absolutelynoway** : motherhecking

 

 **hurrikane** : don't heck my mom

 

 **ukulelememeo** : i do what i want what did i just say

 

 **beepboop** : someones dominant af

 

 **ukulelememeo** : stop that thanks

 

 **beepboopsbae** : brendon shut up ur such a sub

 

 **melmeanie** : OH TM GOD

 **melmeanie** : does that make u his daddy

 

 **ukulelememeo** : STOPT HAT RIGHT NOW

 

- **melmeanie** has changed **beepboopbae** 's nickname to **beepboopsdaddy** -

 

 **sinnerkid** : oh my god

 

 **beepboop** : its tru

 

- **beepboopsdaddy** has changed their nickname to **daddy** -

 

 **daddy** : thats better

 

 **jesus2** : omg dad hi i haven't seen u in 12 years

   

 **tim** : oh my GOD

 

- **sinnerkid** has removed **daddy** from the chat-

 

 **sinnerkid** : no thank you  

 

 **tim** : josh why

 

 **sinnerkid** : i did what had to be done

                                                  

 **ukulelememeo** : they did god's work

 

- **melmeanie** has added **daddy** to the chat-

 

 **daddy** : what happened

 

 **jesus2** : the kink police arrived

 

 **beepboop** : josh this is a kinkshame free zone

 

 **sinnerkid** :  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

.

 

 **tim** : mr chevoski is so fucking boring someone free me from this Hell 

 

 **daddy** : honestly he's been talking about pythagoras for twenty minutes rest ur voice man

 

 **tim** : why doesn't he just fuck pythagoras

                       

 **melmeanie** : who would top

 

 **tim** : eh chevoski looks like he'd have a big dick

 

 **ukulelememeo** : stop sinning and let me get back to my essay u trashcans

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : i think u mean

                                     

 **tim:** for fucks sake 

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : stop....sineing

 

 **ukulelememeo** : pls leave

 **ukulelememeo** : pack ur bags and get out 

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : it's because i'm straight isn't it

 **frankiyeahbro** : this is heterophobia

 

 **sinnerkid** : franki stfu

 

 **jesus2** : franki u literally made out with me yesterday that isn't very heterosexual of you

 

 **melmeanie** : WHAT        

 

 **tim** : oh mt god og my god

 

 **ukulelememeo** : i KNEW IT

 

 **sinnerkid** : ryan owes me $10

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : oh no

 

.

 

 **daddy** : holy fucking shit this is the best day of my life 

 **daddy** : my entire high school career has been leading up to this moment right here    

 

 **absolutelynoway** : dude wtf        

                                

 **daddy** : brad wesley just shoved me in a locker oh my god

 **daddy** : i didn't know people got shoved into lockers outside of movies this is the stuff of legends

 

 **hurrikane** : what the fuck              

 

 **beepboop** : what the fuck are u okay

 

 **daddy** : i'm amazing this is great

 

 **absolutelynoway** : what the Fuck

 

 **daddy** :...this is getting really hot someone come let me out

 

 **beepboop** : omw where tf are u

 

 **daddy** : i,,,,, don't know

 **daddy** : near our art class i think

 

 **beepboop** : oh boy i'll ask around lmao sit tight

 **beepboop** : *stand???? stand tight?????

 **beepboop** : just. okay

 

 **melmeanie** : this is Wild

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : i love this school

 

 **hurrikane** : someone beat that brad kid up tho wtf

 

 **tim** : im gonna put gum in his hair

 

 **ukulelememeo** : good idea 

 

 **tim:** he's in our sociology class this should be fun

 

 **ukulelememeo** : o boy

 

.

 

 **daddy** : brendon pls hurry i am having a minor (major) anxiety attack this is not a fun time

 **daddy** : bRE DNom

 **daddy** : babe pslea

 

 **frankiyeahbro** : hey son it's okay take some deep breaths

 

 **absolutelynoway** : breathe in for 10 seconds, out for 5

 **absolutelynoway** : #protip

 

 **daddy** :....

 **daddy** : did u just reference dan and phil while im having an anxiety attack 

 

 **absolutelynoway** : okay yes sorry i am a mess of a man 

 

 **daddy** : for fucks sake

 

.

 

 **beepboop** : daddy is free

 

 **daddy** : COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOING

 **daddy** : not great

 **daddy** : i had to see the school nurse

 

 **melmeanie** : fuck

 

 **daddy** : brad got detention this wasn't as exciting as i originally thought rip

 

 **melmeanie** : rest in piss

 

 **beepboop** : rest in shit

 

 **ukulelememeo** : stop that

 

 **beepboop** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few chapters left tbh. possibly some more drama coming up brace ur gay selves

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The multy fandom groupchat OR: When the bandom and phandom collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187510) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
